


Feathers

by Vena



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is just shameless fluff rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vena/pseuds/Vena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from tumblr: Mikleo finding feathers for Sorey's earrings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in FOREVER but expect more poorly written sormik in the future I'm so deep in sormik hell right now I want to drag you all in with me
> 
> This was a prompt from my best friend, and I hope she and anyone else who reads it likes it <3

Today had been a good day for a young Sorey and Mikleo. Sorey had managed to hunt down a prickleboar for dinner, while Mikleo had managed to succeed in a minor healing spell for the first time (trying to help his friend after he got hurt in said prickleboar hunt). They’d still had to bandage the cut, though Sorey had exclaimed happily that Mikleo’s spell made the injury hurt much less which pleased the small water seraph greatly.

 They both got gently scolded by Gramps, reminding the two to be more careful and to ask for help if they needed it in the future. Though after he’d finished admonishing them, he also praised Mikleo’s success and was impressed that Sorey had managed to take down the boar all by himself which made the boys feel a bit better.

“That prickleboar meat is going to taste so good,” Sorey murmured as they made their way back to his home, his mouth watering slightly. Mikleo laughed as he saw a bit of drool drip from his friend’s mouth to the ground below as they continued on.

“That’s gross,” he chuckled, still smiling as Sorey brought a hand up to wipe away the remnants while he gave the other a light shove with his other hand with a ‘Shut up!’. Sorey was laughing too, though, and the boys couldn’t contain their giggles as they went inside. The fire was good and ready now after their talk with Gramps, and Sorey began to prepare the meat bits at a time.

“Can I help?” Mikleo asked, watching as Sorey cooked the small pieces of meat with a concentrated look on his face. That seemed to break it, though, and he laughed as he set a freshly cooked piece on the platter he’d set nearby.

“Nah, remember what happened last time? I’d never seen meat so black before! It tasted soooo bad!” Mikleo flushed slightly at the reminder, not proud of his poor performance. He’d just held the meat too close to the fire was all!

“I know what I did wrong, Sorey. I can help! Really!” he huffed in response, but Sorey just shook his head. Mikleo crossed his arms and pouted a bit. Sorey just smiled at him.

“I can handle it, Mikleo! You just enjoy the food with me once I’m done; that’s all you have to do!” Sorey  replied, and Mikleo knew he wasn’t going to budge on this. Since this was his first successful hunt on his own, maybe he wanted to cook it on his own too? Mikleo eyed the bandages wrapped around Sorey’s arm, wishing he’d managed to heal the whole thing. It probably still hurt more than Sorey was letting on, and having to use his arms to hold the meat over the flames probably didn’t feel great. He really wished Sorey would just let him help! He continued to pout, deciding on another course of action instead. Maybe he could do something more useful with his time instead of just sit here feeling useless.

“Fine. While you finish doing that, I’m gonna do something else then. I’ll be back in a little bit,” Mikleo huffed, leaving the hut despite Sorey’s attempts to get him to stay. He didn’t follow him out, so Mikleo knew he had a bit of time. He was going to make Sorey a get-better present; since he couldn’t heal him all the way it was the least he could do, wasn’t it? But what would be a good gift?

Sorey had talked about wanting a pair of earrings recently; one of the earth seraphs living in the village had a nice, sparkly, dangly set and Sorey had been admiring them for a while now. But what to make them out of? He glanced back at Sorey’s hut before traveling out a little ways, in the direction of the ruins. Scoping out the clearing around them, he managed to find a few pretty pebbles but nothing he thought would suit Sorey well enough. What else could he make earrings out of? Picturing Sorey in his mind, he tried to think what would look best on him.

 Something blue, to match his shirt? He’d never seen any particularly blue pebbles in the area before. Something green, to accent his eyes? There were some nice flowers he could think of in a small patch closer to the ruins, but those probably wouldn’t make very good jewelry. Suddenly, he had it! Sorey really liked the color of the feathers of a bird that liked to nest just outside of Gramps’s home. He’d taken feathers that had fallen to the ground and attached them to his clothes; what if he made earrings out of something similar?

Running back to the village, Mikleo didn’t stop until he was huffing and puffing outside of Gramps’s hut. Checking the ground for feathers, he was disappointed when he found nothing right away. Instead, going back to where he knew the nest was, he checked again and breathed a sigh of relief when there were a few scattered here. Grabbing two decently sized feathers, he made his way down to the pond to wash them before use. He glanced over at Sorey’s place, the door still closed and smoke still rising from the chimney. He still had time.

After finding the seraph with the earrings Sorey liked so much, she smiled and helped Mikleo craft a quick set of clasps from the earth and even helped him attach the feathers. Thanking her for her help and feeling incredibly pleased with himself, he hid the earrings in one hand behind his back as he went back to Sorey’s.

“There you are! I was starting to get a little worried! I have one more piece to cook, and I’ll be all done! I was gonna go out and look for you, but I’m glad I don’t have to!” Mikleo felt his heart flutter at the concern in his friend’s voice; he felt a little bad making him worry, but he was sure his gift was more than enough to make up for it.

“I’m fine, Sorey! I can handle myself too, you know,” he puffed, Sorey giving him another smile.

“I know. But I can’t help but worry!” Mikleo smiled right back, watching as Sorey set his cooking stick down on the floor, propping it so that the meat would still cook as he approached Mikleo with a newfound curiosity. “Oh! Do you have something, Mikleo?” he gestured to the arm behind his back, Mikleo nodding.

“I remembered something I’d had lying around, and thought you might like it.” a bold faced lie, but Sorey didn’t know he’d been scurrying around the whole village this whole time. “I hope your arm gets better soon.” With that, he presented the earrings and Sorey’s eyes lit up in the way they did whenever he got impassioned about the Celestial Record.

“Mikleo! These are amazing! Are they really for me?” he asked, voice happy and warm. Mikleo’s heart did that fluttery thing again (stop it heart) as he nodded, motioning for Sorey to step closer.

“Let me put them on for you,” he stated more then asked, and Sorey was happy to oblige. Mikleo could feel the happy energy radiating off of him as he secured the earrings, pleased to see them staying in place even as Sorey shook his head back and forth to test them.

“How do I look?” he asked, positively beaming, and Mikleo thought he looked nice. Not that he would admit that out loud. He gave a chuckle instead, one hand covering his mouth to try and hide his sincere smile.

“Like I just put lipstick on a pig.”

That earned him a playful shove, and both boys giggled until the smell of something burning hit their nostrils.

“Aaaaaahhhh! The prickleboar!” Sorey cried, turning to see the meat he’d left in the fire burnt black. Mikleo chuckled, watching him pull it out and frown at the ruined meat.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who’s bad at cooking,” Mikleo teased, and Sorey abandoned the food for a revenge tickle instead. Laughing and failing to push him away, the two boys tumbled to the floor in a heap of grins and laughter. Sorey wiggled his head again to feel the earrings bounce again, and his happiness was almost palpable. Mikleo was just glad he’d liked the present.

“Thank you,” Sorey said, turning to look at the Seraph.

“You don’t need to thank me, dummy,” Mikleo replied, but Sorey just shook his head again.

“Not just for the present! For earlier, too! I wasn’t lying when I told you your arte made my arm feel a lot better. It hurt really bad until you did something! It’s probably the worst I’ve ever hurt, and you made the pain go away!” Sorey gently patted his bandages before patting Mikleo’s outstretched hand. “Thank you for being there for me, Mikleo.”

Mikleo had to turn his gaze away, his pale cheeks flushing a soft pink. “N-No problem,” he managed, closing his fingers on Sorey’s hand with a soft squeeze. They sat up wordlessly, Sorey gesturing to the platter of not-burnt meat that still sat near the fireplace.

“Now it’s my turn to give something to you! Let’s eat!” The twinkle of hunger still shone in his eyes, and Mikleo regarded him fondly.

“Let’s.”


End file.
